When We Say
by RainbowLove06
Summary: Love and relationships are never like the movies no matter how much we want them to be. But when something beautiful ends, for whatever reason, it's most important not to be disappointed that it's over, but glad that it happened. ONE-SHOT .


When We Say

**Author's Note: Haaii Readers ! I decided to write a InoShika one-shot because I been day dreaming in class and I thought of this one . **

** So enjoy this one plz(; **

** Summary: **Love and relationships are never like the movies no matter how much we want them to be. But when something beautiful ends, for whatever reason, it's most important not to be disappointed that it's over, but glad that it happened.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru looked around the bookstore with a tennis ball in one hand and a racket in the other hand. He was looking for <em>her<em>. He looked around for the platiumn-blonde and finally he spotted her. He saw _her _laughing, smiling, drinking and eating with _him_ on the small café. He hid behind a bookshelf and waited for them to be done chatting.

It nearly passed 15 minutes till' he saw them hugging and parting they're ways. That's his queue. He walked towards the girl and he notice how her eyes widen in shock.

"S-Shikamaru?" Ino stuttered. _Oh fuck, he's mad. _"What are you doing here?" She asked getting up from her seat.

He gritted his teeth, "What the hell are you doing here with .. with Sasuke?" He said raising his voice making people stare at the loud couple.

"Can't two buddies have a decent coffee together?" Ino asked referring to Sasuke as "Buddy."

"You said you were going to meet me at my house to play some tennis. Remember?" He reminded her raising the racket and the ball in front of her.

Ino slapped her forehead in disappointment. "Awh shit. I forgot. Sorry, maybe we could play tennis some other time." She sigh heavily and picked up her back ready to leave. "I just had plans with Sasuke and-.."

"Oh no. Not Sasuke again." Shikamaru interrupted quickly.

Ino was caught off guard. She shot a glare at him, "Excuse me?" She said giving him an attitude look.

"Ever since last week, you have been hanging out with Uchiha lately. What about me? You and I always kick it together." He explained. He sounded like a child, but he didn't care. He was opening up to her.

"Your right. I was tagging along with Sasuke lately…" She said nervously. She continued hesitantly. "And the reason why, is because… umm.." She looked at the time on her phone and notice how late it was. "Oh fuck, I have to go. Damn, it's already this late!" She shrieked picking her things up and walking away.

"Wait, were not done talking, Ino!" Shikamaru yelled making Ino stopped from her tracks.

"We'll talk later!" She yelled back.

He rolled his eyes and he tried to catch up to her. He notice her and ran up to her. "Were not done talking." He stammered.

"What's there to talk about?" She questioned in concern.

He notice people are staring at them once again. He pulled her arm and took her to a dark alley. Once they were alone he continued, "Why are you always with Sasuke?"

"What's with you with all these questions about Sasuke!" Ino proclaimed worriedly. She turned around about to leave when Shikamaru pulled her hand roughly. Stopping her from leaving.

He unconsciously raised a hand to rest on his furrowed brow. "Just answer the damn question."

She huffed and gazed at the ground. "I like Sasuke."

"You like Sasuke?" He responded.

She stood motionless. "More than a friend."

"Why?" He replied desperately.

"Why does it matter to you? I thought you were head over heels on that sand chick." She said facing away from him.

"Forget about Temari! She's nothing to me! Just a fuckin' friend." He reminded her while her back is turned away from him. "I like you…" He admitted.

She whirled around to face him. "You.. l-like me?" She questioned and stared at him.

He scratches the back of his head. "More than a best friend.." He added.

Awkward pause.

Ino's face turned red and blushed. Shikamaru notices it and avert his eyes away from her.

"Shika-.." Ino started making him startled. "We.. We can't." She said nervously.

"Can't we just try?" He said stepping closer to her.

She stepped back and leaned against the wall. "Please, Shikamaru.."

"Why?" He pleaded some more.

She gritted her teeth and continued rejecting, "B-Because we can't." She glances at her watch and realize how late it was. "I have to go." She said curtly. She only took a few steps from him when she heard him speak in a low voice.

"Is it because of Sasuke?"

She turned around facing him now. "No. It's not because of Sasuke. So please just stop." She whispered to him.

He closed the gap between them and gently cupped her cheeks. Slowly he bent his head until their lips were barely brushing. He kissed her passionately and Ino couldn't stop herself from kissing back.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so what happened after your done kissing her?" A munching friend questioned.<p>

Shikamaru sigh, "More drama comes in, Choji." He replied and thought about what happened.

_Flash Back:_

_"Stop." Ino demanded and she pushed Shikamaru against the wall. "This.. feels wrong."_

_ "How?" _

_ "Shikamaru! You and I! Were just friends. Close friends." She said lifting her gaze, locking eyes with his. "I think of you as my brother, and think about it; how gross it is to kiss a brother.." She noted and chuckled to herself. "Our relationship will always stay as friends and that's all it will ever be." She stated and waited for him to respond. _

_ No respond from him just a shock look._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ "I get it." He finally answered. _

_ She sighs in relief, "Phew. Because I was hoping-.."_

_ "That we can't be friends anymore.. or family if your referring to that…" He said cutting her off from speaking. "I won't bother you anymore, enjoy your life with Uchiha.." He said and walked away leaving an upset Ino._

_End of Flash Back _

Choji aggressively smacked the back of Shikamaru's head.

"Eeehhh!" Shikamaru yelped and screamed out. He rubbed the back of his head. "Choji, what the hell was that for?"

"For being an idiot." He replied. "You can't just end a friendship with Ino. That's just wrong."

"Okay, so what do I do?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Go to her. Fix it before it's too late." Choji claimed as he munches his chips.

Shikamaru ran to Ino's house and he was almost there. He took Choji's advice. He needs to talk to her.

Once he got there, he quickly doorbell the Yamanka's residence and knocked multiple times. The door swing open and there _she _was. Standing in front of the door was no other than Ino.

"Ino.."

"Shika?" She called out. "It's past midnight what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about." He emphasizes. "I'm sorry."

"Forrr…" She needed more.

"For forcing you to have a relationship with me. I shouldn't have done that. It just kills me seeing you with Sasuke." He responded.

"Are you jealous?" She asked gazing at him.

"Yes." He admitted.

"Why?" She asked. "Are you jealous because I have been spending more time with him instead of you?" She said crossing her arms.

"No, that's not why.."

"Then, why?"

"I'm jealous because I'm in lo-.."

"Don't." She stopped him. "Were just best friends along with Choji. That's all it ever will be.."

_That's all it ever will be. _That somewhat hurt him and it's déjà vu all over again.

"Ino.. why?" He complained quietly. He wanted to hear her reasons for a long time ago. Is he not good enough for her? Or is it because he's not _Sasuke_.

"It's not because you're not Sasuke.." She said as if she read his thoughts. "I know that you see me more than a teammate or a best friend. Even a sister too. Ever since we were little kids, that's when I started loving you, but I tried to stop. I forced myself to stop having feelings for you, but I failed." She said as she forced a smiled. She continued, "If we go out and date… what if it didn't work out between us? I wouldn't just lose a boyfriend, I would also lose an important best friend. We could still be friends after the breakup, but it wouldn't be the same. The attractions we have will fade. I'm sorry."

He smiled at the thought of her saving their friendship. Why didn't he think if that? He was so proud of her and happy for her that she thinks of him more than a friend. "And this is a part _when we say _were in love, huh?" He let out a laugh. "Well he better be treating you right.." He said as she nodded.

"Goodnight, Ino.." He smiled gloomily and started to walk away.

"Hey! Don't forget that I'mma beat your ass in tennis tomorrow!" She called out happily.

"We'll see about that." He replied smiling and walked home.

* * *

><p><strong> Author's Note: Sad isn't? But then again, happy ending, right? LoL, remember to review.<strong>

** Thanks for Reading! **


End file.
